


The Hallway

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dry Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Pedophilia, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Zombies, sorta watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: You find yourself in the hallway of a mad laboratory. What crazy things will you find...





	The Hallway

You slip inside the door and find yourself in a cramped room. The sign over the door reads "Emergency exit" and, as you look around, it becomes clear you are in the back of the building. There are old filing cabinets, some office desks in disrepair, and cleaning supplies propped up in the corner. The place is poorly lit and you can only think that this is a storage closet of some sort. You have no idea why the door was unlocked but its near invisibility in the alleyway probably lends itself to lax security. There is another door across the room to the South. 

Leaving your backpack next to the emergency exit, you begin to navigate the room. Before you reach the next door, though, you spy several magazines laying in a messy pile on one of the broken desks. To you great surprise and pleasure, they are all BoyPorn Productions. Licking your lips an sifting through the magazines, you spend some time enjoying the hot scenes. 

The first magazine's cover is a photo of a cute all american boy laying on top of his bed while reading a book. He's around ten or eleven, with soft brown hair and dimples. It's clearly nighttime and the boy's pajamas are unwrinkled. The caption reads "Joey's Bedtime Routine." Page 3 shows Joey without a shirt on as he strokes his stiff nipples. Page 5 is a closeup on Joey's cocklett as it goes from soft and smooth to hard and horny. Page 8 is Joey clearly enjoying a good wank, his pants bunched down around his ankles. Page 10 features Joey's legs spread wide as he buries two fingers deep in his little brown shitter. The final page features a very satisfied Joey smiling widely and playing with the small puddle of cum leaking out of his deflating cock. 

The second magazine's cover features two very different pictures. The first, small and in the upper left corner, shows a group of twelve boys dressed in baseball uniforms posing in front of Home Plate. Clearly shot by a parent, it is a memento of the school's seventh-grade boys' baseball team. The second picture, splayed across most of the rest of the cover, shows the same group of boys in a large locker-room shower. While the tiled room fills with steam from the eight active shower-heads, the wet naked boys busily stroke, suck, and fuck each other with the vigor of youth. The caption reads: "The team won the regional tournament! Time for a celebratory orgy!" 

The third magazine shows a cute little tyke sitting naked in a bathtub. Around him are several large teenagers, all of whom are busy unleashing torrents of urine on the grinning boy. The caption reads: "My little bro loves piss. Me and my buddies want to help him out!" 

There are two radically different cover photos on the fourth magazine. One, clearly a screen-cap from a webcam, shows a strikingly handsome teenage boy (introduced as "Austin - Age Fourteen" under the picture) who's smiling shyly at the camera while he fiddles with his half-hard erection. In the other picture, Austin is suspended in a sex swing, his head thrown back in what looks to be an intense orgasm face while a massive blast of cum erupts from his hard member. A spiked collar encircles his neck, clamps are locked onto his nipples, ballsack, and cock, and his body shows red strips where he's obviously been whipped with a bondage hassle. What draws the eye, however, is the fact that his legs are spread impossibly wide and a man's fist is buried wrist deep in the teen's puffy swollen boypussy. Caption: "When Austin agreed to meet his new online girlfriend on the outskirts of town, he had no idea he'd be meeting our dungeon master instead!" 

The fifth magazine features a preteen who is laughing hysterically as several adult hands tickle his armpits, feet, and sides. His pre-pubescent boyhood is standing proud and erect as a massage wand buzzes against it. Big bold letters underneath the picture describe the magazine's contents: "This little tyke is super ticklish. Watch his expression when he gasms for the first time without the tickle assault relenting! Have you ever seen a boy try to decide whether to laugh or moan???" 

You are about to turn away when you notice that the desk drawer is slightly ajar. Opening it, you discover the motherload! A five issue arch, entitled "A Year of Educational Opportunities," that causes your own erection to swell even more as you being to turn the pages. 

"Volume 1: Field Trip to the Prison!" features a scene consisting of fifteen boys, perhaps nine and ten years old, being roughly molested by an equally large group of tattooed thugs in prison jumpsuits. Cocks are buried deep in preteen holes. Small mouths are stretched to the limit by big pricks. Callused hands are nimbly masturbating hard little nails to their first ever boygasm. Though you can't see every youngster's face, none appear to be enjoying the experience. The caption reads: "We highjacked a fourth grade field trip from the local all-boys school and changed the destination. Now the boys are learning valuable life lessons at the local penitentiary!" 

"Volume 2: Field Trip to the Pound!" features a scene similar to the previous issue. The same fifteen boys from before are in a dingy looking warehouse, sprawled out upon gymnastics mats while a pack of dogs have their way with them. Most of the boys are being mated like horny bitches, their doggie lovers thrusting thick doggie cocks into the smooth human flesh beneath. A few of the boys are under the dogs, their mouths stuffed with doggie dongs in the hope of not being mated. Though you can't see every boy, all visible are curiously erect. The caption: "Our favorite fourth-grade class still hasn't gone back to school, despite missing three months! Those naughty boys are instead visiting the pound and getting a pounding from all the happy horny doggies!" 

"Volume 3: Field Trip Abroad!" features a variety of picture of the now easily recognizable fourth-grade boys. Each picture features one or two of the boys having hot nasty sex with men from around the globe. The individual pictures suggest China, Thailand, India, Somalia, Brazil, Romania, and several other exotic looking countries. Though not every boy is present, all appear to be actively participating in and enjoying the sex. Caption: "Six months since they've seen their school but these boys wouldn't trade it for the world. In fact, they've already seen the world!" 

"Volume 4: Field Trip Guests!" features a scene similar to the first two issue in the series. The class of fourth grade boys, their hair now noticeably longer and their bodies covered in tattoos and piercings, are in a dirty looking basement filled with an assortment of bondage equipment. Ten younger boys are present, strung up or bound in a variety of unique and arousing positions while the fifteen fourth-graders fuck, suck, and play-torture the newbies. Though not every one of their faces is visible in great detail, all appear to be thoroughly enjoying their role as the masters of sex, power, and corruption. The caption reads: "All the lessons our boys learned in the last nine month are being shared with a rag-tag group of boys rounded up from the local park!" 

"Volume 5: Homeward Bound!" features fifteen individualized pictures of the most famous fourth-grade class in the world. Each picture shows one of the boys on his back in what looks to be a generic hotel room, his legs spread wide open while another male fucks him senseless. Each boy is furiously masturbating at the anal plowing and each of their faces show joy, contentment, and lust. Under each picture is the boy's name and his relationship to the cock sliding in and out of his boypussy. Seven are being fucked by their daddies. Four are being fucked by their older teenage brothers. Three are being fucked by their uncles. The last by his well endowed grandfather. The long caption reads: "We returned the boys home, safe, sound, and considerably wiser. Being responsible, we had to turn custody of them over to a family member so we could ensure they got home safely. Our condition before we handed them over? Why, they needed one last goodbye fuck! Who better to deliver that than their grateful and loving family? Of course, when some families said they wouldn't sodomize their own youngster, we had to inform them that we'd be keeping their fourth grader indefinitely if they didn't oblige. Luckily, every family sent a representative who was ready, willing, and able to meat our demands! The past year's field trip was a total success!" 

Below, almost as an afterthought, appeared the postscript: "And don"t worry, reader, as we are already evaluating new classes to take on a new year-long field trip! The current favorite? A big busting first grade class with plenty of cuties! Stay tuned!" 

Your astonishment at the magazines quickly dissipates as you enter the new door, finding yourself in a long hallway filled with doors on either side. The carpet is a muted beige and the walls are unadorned. This place looks like a generic hallway to a generic office. To the immediate left is an officer door marked "Experiment 35." To the immediate right is an office door marked "Experiment 14". Walking forward, you soon stand at the end of the hallway and are confronted by a large door that requires a keycard to enter. Since you don't have a keycard, you are out of luck. To the left is an office door marked "Experiment 4". To the right is an office door marked "Experiment 52". You ponder your options. 

You eventually choose to enter the room marked "Experiment 35" and discover it to be a simple looking office; the room small, windowless, and lacking any "lived in" feel. On the desk is a television, a DVD player, and two DVDs in protective cases. On each is a name and a number. The first is "Tyler - 14." The second is "Micah - 7." A pad is lying next the the TV, filled with technical jargon and a couple of penis doodles. You have no idea what any of it means. Behind the desk is a cabinet filled with dozens of DVDs with assorted names and numbers on their spines but, alas, you can't find a way to open the glass case. There are several books lying around, their covers suggesting sexual development, anatomy, and biology. The TV appears ready to go and you figure inserting the available DVDs will be easy. You choose "Tyler - 14." 

The blackness fades to a man in a white lab coat staring at the camera. He says, "Hello. This is an edited video recording. If you require an unedited version of this recording, please fill out Request Form 41F and submit it to the proper department. The subject of this recording is patient 4D32A, fourteen year old Tyler. Our retrieval team acquired Tyler while he was sleeping in his bed four nights ago and, while he has been fed the proper nutritional and biological supplements during the last 96 hours and has been denied the ability to masturbate, he will be returned to his home after this research is concluded, in approximately twenty-seven hours, having suffered no harm." 

The camera pans over to a nude boy lying tensely on a padded table. Clearly Tyler, the youth's arms, legs, chest, neck, and hips are firmly strapped down to the table with thick leather straps. Across his eyes is a high tech looking goggle attached to a bulky set of headphones covering the boy's ears. A skullcap wraps itself around the boy's head, with electrodes and wiring connecting the boy to a large computer and data screen behind him. 

"Now, as you know, the purpose of Experiment 35 is simple. We want to know how many times boys can orgasm within twenty four hours through direct penile stimulation. Through the hundreds of patients we've already interviewed, we are starting to see fascinating trends regarding climax, age, ethnicity, pubertal development, and sexual response. Over the next twenty-four hours, we are going to learn what makes Tyler's body tick and add that data to our growing collection. If you are watching an edited version of this recording, you are going to only see some of the more interesting highlights. 

As usual, the screen behind the patient will have up-to-date biological information. The patient will be stimulated with with an assortment of visual and audio erotica," the doctor says professionally, pointing to the goggles and headphones, "of which you will observe in the top right hand of your screen. We'd also like to thank the many volunteers who are going to be assisting Tyler over the course of the next twenty-four hours for their diligence and hard work. Lastly, we'd also like to thank Tyler for his cooperation in this matter," the man says smiling to the camera. "Though he didn't volunteer, the information we gather here will further science by leaps and bounds and he should be proud that he played his part. Of course," the man smirks before winking at the camera, "Tyler's memory of this entire week will be wiped before we drop him off back home but it's still nice to make this acknowledgment somewhere, eh? Now, time to begin." The man flips a switch and a clock begins counting down from 24 hours in the top left portion of the screen. On the right portion, a generic looking pornographic movie involving a man and a woman begins playing. A second man, also wearing a lab coat, enters the screen and sits down on the stool right next to Tyler's swelling cock. As the screen fades to black, the man begins filling his hands with lube. 

The screen opens on the man from before as his hand, slick with lube, slides methodically over Tyler's straining erection. The boy is wiggling as best he can, moaning. "No! Please! Stop! I'm gonna!.. AHH! I'm... No!!!! NO!!! AHHHHH!!!!!" Suddenly, he erupts into the mans hand, blasts of teenage cum firing in rapid succession over his chest, stomach, and pubes. The man slows his strokes, eventually stopping and grabbing several cleaning wipes. He begins to clean the still heaving boy as the teen's cock begins to droop. The monitor connected to Tyler comes to life. 

Climax: 1  
Type: Wet  
Orgasm intensity: 3 (Mild)  
Pornographic stimulation: Man fucks woman  
Time elapsed since previous climax: N/A  
Time remaining for experiment: 23 hours, 43 minutes 

The screen goes black. 

The screen opens on a new man using his thumb and forefinger to rapidly frisk Tyler's boyhood. The teen's public hair is matted down with visible globs of spunk and the boy is sweating profusely. A second man is busy holding a water bottle to the boy's lips as Tyler greedily sucks down it's contents. He suddenly spits the liquid out, gasping for air before letting out a deep throaty moan. A few small trickles of cum escape his twitching cock while his feet and hands clench and unclench rapidly. The monitor behind him flashes. 

Climax: 4  
Type: Wet  
Orgasm intensity: 5 (Moderate)  
Pornographic stimulation: Woman fucks preteen girl  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 1 hour, 53 minutes  
Time remaining for experiment: 19 hours, 12 minutes 

The screen goes black. 

The screen opens on two men taking turns licking and suckling Tyler's cock and balls. While one laps at the sack, the other bobs up and down on the glistening tool. Then they switch. Tyler is a mess, his body twitching and spasming in an irregular pattern. He is soaked in sweat and his belly and pubic mound glistens with spent seed. "Pleeeesssseeeeee!!!1" he groans hoarsely, his tongue darting in and out of his lips. Suddenly, he begins to squeak, the little "yips!" escaping rapidly as his head jerks from side to side. The two men immediately begin lapping at his tool, their own tongues intertwining on his cock head as they snake all over the twitching organ. The boy opens his mouth suddenly in a large "O" but nothing escapes. The monitor changes in the background. 

Climax: 9  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 6 (Moderate)  
Pornographic stimulation: Man rims preteen boy  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 2 hours, 15 minutes  
Time remaining for experiment: 9 hours, 22 minutes 

The screen goes black. 

The screen opens on a man wielding two buzzing vibrators. Both are sliding up and down Tyler's rock hard cock, its hot red flesh obviously still delighted by the stimulation. Tyler, on the contrary, is crying loudly. While the boy weeps, snot and tears run like a river down his face. The weeping gradually adds a moan-like element before Tyler draws a shallow breath and begins to whimper. His body, which is still twitching, suddenly freezes. His cock, on the other hand, begins to jump wildly. The monitor flickers. 

Climax: 12  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 5 (Moderate)  
Pornographic stimulation: Boy and Girl Bukkake  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 47 minutes  
Time remaining for experiment: 3 hours, 10 minutes 

The screen goes black. 

The screen opens on a man using a tight masturbatory sleeve to rapidly pound Tyler's cock. The boy's body is limp, his tongue hanging out of his mouth while drool pools on the table. His chest rises and falls in a relaxed pace, as if the body no longer cares about the sexual pleasure being inflicted upon it. A slight tremor passes through Tyler for a moment and the man gives a small grunt in satisfaction before removing the sleeve. The monitor in the back changes once again. 

Climax: 3  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 2 (Mild)  
Pornographic stimulation: Preteen boy taken by dog pack  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 2 hours, 7 minutes  
Time remaining for experiment: 1 hour, 3 minutes 

The screen goes black. A torrent of text fills the screen, technical data and jargon impossible to understand. Moments later, the DVD player ejects the DVD. 

Intrigued, you remove the DVD carefully and slide the other into the player. You are very interested in seeing what "Micah - 7" is all about! 

The blackness fades to a man in a white lab coat staring at the camera. He says, "Hello. This is an edited video recording. If you require an unedited version of this recording, please fill out Request Form 41F and submit it to the proper department. The subject of this recording is patient 2A12F, seven year old Micah. Our retrieval team acquired Micah in a grocery store four days ago when he was wandering the isles alone and, while he has been fed the proper nutritional and biological supplements during the last 96 hours, he will be returned to his home after this research is concluded, in approximately twenty-five hours, having suffered no harm." 

The camera pans over to a small nude child crying softly on a padded table. Clearly Micah, the boy's arms, legs, chest, neck, and hips are firmly strapped down to the table. Across his eyes is a high tech looking goggle attached to a bulky set of headphones covering the boy's ears. A skullcap wraps itself around the boy's head, with electrodes and wiring connecting the boy to a large computer and data screen behind him. 

"Now, as you know, the purpose of Experiment 35 is simple. We want to know how many times boys can orgasm within twenty four hours through direct penile stimulation. Through the hundreds of patients we've already interviewed, we are starting to see fascinating trends regarding climax, age, ethnicity, pubertal development, and sexual response. Over the next twenty-four hours, we are going to learn what makes Micah's body tick and add that data to our growing collection. If you are watching an edited version of this recording, you are going to only see some of the more interesting highlights. 

As usual, the screen behind the patient will have up-to-date biological information. The patient will be stimulated with with an assortment of visual and audio erotica," the doctor says professionally, pointing to the goggles and headphones, "of which you will observe in the top right hand of your screen. We'd also like to thank the many volunteers who are going to be assisting Micah over the course of the next twenty-four hours for their diligence and hard work. Lastly, we'd also like to thank Micah for his cooperation in this matter," the man says smiling to the camera. "Though he didn't volunteer, the information we gather here will further science by leaps and bounds and he should be proud that he played his part. Of course," the man smirks before winking at the camera, "Micah's memory of this entire week will be wiped before we drop him off back home but it's still nice to make this acknowledgment somewhere, eh? Now, time to begin." The man flips a switch and a clock be gins counting down from 24 hours in the top left portion of the screen. On the right portion, a generic looking pornographic movie begins playing. A second man, also wearing a lab coat, enters the screen and sits down on the stool right next to Micah's limp cock. As the screen fades to black, the man begins filling his hands with lube. 

The screen opens on the man from before as his hand, slick with lube, slides methodically over Micah's tiny erection. The boy, clearly unused to the stimulation, is squealing a torrent of childlike questions and statements. "That feels weird! What's happening! Don't touch my weiner! What are those people doing? Stop! Oh! It feels weird! NO! NO! AH! I GOTTTA PEE! AHH!!" Suddenly, Micah begins to convulse against the table, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as the man continues to mercilessly masturbate the boy. It lasts interminably long. Eventually, as Micah's body begins to relax, the man's stroking becomes infrequent and he soon starts toweling off the sweaty little boy. "What was that?" the boy asks aloud, breathlessly basking in his first orgasm. The monitor connected to him comes to life. 

Climax: 1  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 10 (Severe)  
Pornographic stimulation: Man fucks woman  
Time elapsed since previous climax: N/A  
Time remaining for experiment: 23 hours, 17 minutes 

The screen goes black. 

The screen opens on a new man using a small vibrating dildo to tease the little cocklett in his hand. Micah, groaning at the stimulation, seems to be enjoying himself. Suddenly, he grunts "Yeah! Like that!" before he inhales sharply and begins to twitch through another powerful boygasm. The monitor behind him flashes. 

Climax: 5  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 6 (Moderate)  
Pornographic stimulation: Preteen lesbian 69  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 43 minutes  
Time remaining for experiment: 21 hours, 22 minutes 

The screen goes black. 

The screen opens on one man busily bobbing up and down on the tiny glistening tool as Micah chants in time, "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Its happening! Its happening! Now! Now! Yeahhhhhhhh!" The boy is covered in sweat but his mouth is grinning at the stimulation. Clearly the little tyke is enjoying the new pleasures coursing through his body. He begins to shake, suddenly, letting out a loud keen while the man's lips ride roughshod over his little tool. The monitor changes in the background. 

Climax: 12  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 6 (Moderate)  
Pornographic stimulation: Teen boy fucks preteen boy  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 1 hours, 7 minutes  
Time remaining for experiment: 13 hours, 22 minutes 

The screen goes black. 

The screen opens on several men in lab coats standing around a writhing and moaning Micah. The men are conversing in quiet but urgent whispers while they jot down long strings of code on their various notepads. The boy is shaking vigorously, his hands and feet clenching as his head rolls violently from side to side. "AHHH!! STOPP ITTTT! IT WONT!!! STOPP!!!! NOO!!!! AHHH!!!". Another man sitting next to Micah, his left hand keeping the small cock upright as his right hand slides a long thin urethral sound in and out of the turgid flesh, has his eyes glued to the monitor behind Micah. The monitor flickers repeatedly. 

Climax: 22  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 8 (Severe)  
Pornographic stimulation: Teen boys blowing horse  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 15 seconds  
Time remaining for experiment: 5 hours, 46 minutes 

It flickers again. 

Climax: 23  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 8 (Severe)  
Pornographic stimulation: Teen boys blowing horse  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 8 seconds  
Time remaining for experiment: 5 hours, 46 minutes 

It flickers again. 

Climax: 24  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 8 (Severe)  
Pornographic stimulation: Teen boys blowing horse  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 12 seconds  
Time remaining for experiment: 5 hours, 45 minutes 

It flickers again. 

Climax: 25  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 8 (Severe)  
Pornographic stimulation: Teen boys blowing horse  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 4 seconds  
Time remaining for experiment: 5 hours, 45 minutes 

It flickers again. 

Climax: 26  
Type: Dry  
Orgasm intensity: 8 (Severe)  
Pornographic stimulation: Teen boys blowing horse  
Time elapsed since previous climax: 18 seconds  
Time remaining for experiment: 5 hours, 45 minutes 

The screen goes black. A torrent of text fills the screen, technical data and jargon impossible to understand. Moments later, the DVD player ejects the DVD. 

In a daze, you leave the room and take a few moments to compose yourself in the hallway. Your pants are incredibly tight and your erection throbs. Licking your lips, you enter the room marked "Experiment 14." 

The room is very dark, with several small work stations visible in the light from the large glass window. You are immediately reminded of cop shows where the cops stand behind a one-way mirror while looking at suspects in custody. The large glass window does, in fact, contain another room. It appears there is also a heavy metal door connecting this room to the one beyond. Before you examine it, thought, the other room's light draws your immediate attention. 

The middle section of the room looks like a typical boy's room. A comfortable bed neatly made, a dresser, TV, and desk. There is a small standing shower and a toilet. A boy of about ten, in long silk-blue pajamas, is reclining comfortably against the pillows while playing a handheld video game. 

The boy's nonchalance is remarkable considering the remaining occupants of the room. Thick metal bars create cages on either side of the boy's living space, separating him from the twenty or so naked men who are grotesquely leering at the boy. Their faces are pressed against the bars hungrily, their erections throbbing and their hands reaching toward the boy's nubile flesh. Like zombies, you think to yourself, they are filled with obvious lust for the boy. 

There appears to be a memo on the desk and you also notice a large red button that reads "Do Not Touch" next to the window. 

Curious, you read the memo. "Mike, Experiment 14 is not a difficult assignment. All you need to do is sit back and relax. If the kid needs something, use the key to unlock the door. We keep it locked just in case one of the CBF's escape. The CBFs (that's in-house lingo for Crazed Boy Fuckers btw) were administered the 5YEH27 sample about a week ago. As you should have read, it turns them into a sort of zombie whose sole goal is to molest pre-teen boys. Something about the boy's pheromones, the tech guys tell me. Just don't push the red button next to the window. It will release the CBF's and, while they won't hurt the kid, they will certainly give him the gang-bang of a lifetime. His dad is a big-wig in Development and the boy is a sweet, innocent little virgin. We promised his dad that nothing will happen to the boy so our collective asses are tied to his own (if you catch my drift). The whole point of Experiment 14 is just to see how hot and bothered we can make the CBFs. By the way, we keep telling the kid to take lots of showers for "safety" purposes. He doesn't need them - it's just fun to watch the little guy soaping up his hot little body. You should get him to do it if you want a thrill. - Jack." You look around but the key is gone. 

You check the door into the room but it is clearly impenetrable without the key. Smiling devilishly, you push the large red button. Nothing happens for a moment and you frown, thinking something must have gone wrong. Then movement in the space beyond draws your attention. The metal bars, you observed, are slowly retracting into the floor. 

The boy reacts immediately, scrambling off the bed and rushing over to the door. It's clear that he is trying to open it from the inside but the door is locked down tightly. His panicked eyes look in your direction and he is soon pounding on the window, shouting something. The soundproofing must be excellent, you think to yourself, because no sound escapes the room. The bars are nearly halfway retracted and the boy, his eyes as wide as saucers, is beating on the door and window with all his might. He looks like a trapped rabbit realizing the dogs have him surrounded. Darting back towards the bed, he stands in the center of the room, turning this way and that. He starts for the shower but stops, its flimsy see-through curtain certainly no protection. Then he lunges for the dresser, opening it before staring dumbly at the contents. Then he turns and you notice a large and growing wet spot in the front of his pajama bottoms. He's pissed himself! 

The CBF's are almost over the slowly retracting barrier and the boy, looking this way and that, dives forward under his bed and covers his face with his hands. It will offer little protection, you think to yourself as the CBF's finally begin to pour into the center area. You take a moment to really examine the CBF's and it dawns on you that, while they are certainly zombie-like in their desire for the boy, there is clearly intelligence in their eyes. The thought passes as the first CBF's reach the bed. 

Hands reach under and the boy is dragged out, pulled up and dumped unceremoniously onto the bed. You watch in fascination as his pajamas are literally torn off of him, cloth flying this way and that. The boy is obviously crying and you'd bet every penny you own that the room is filled with lusty moans from the CBFs. They swarm him, like a crazed hyena pack, touching him and stroking him and licking him. The boy's fingers and toes are engulfed in horny mouths while tongues are dragged across his legs, arms, chest, and abdomen. You see two CBF's shove their tongues into his ears while two more latch onto his undefended nipples. A particularly rude CBF begins to french the boy, his tongue darting in and out of the kids mouth. 

Moments later, the boy's legs are pulled back, exposing his pink pucker to the room at large. You see it for only a moment before one big CBF dives forward and latches his mouth on the orifice, his thick tongue plowing the virginal flower with drug induced zeal. The boy's cock and balls are nearly invisible as four separate heads are licking and slurping the immature genitalia. When you do spot his little cock through the crowd, it is slick with spit and stiff as a nail. The CBF's turn the boy slightly and you see that the boy has a cock in his mouth while the owner pumps back and forth into him carefully. The boy is lifted into the air, suddenly, and the bed is hauled to the side of the room. You are amazed because the child seems to hover above the floor, the CBF's keeping him aloft as they twist and turn him this way and that. 

Twenty naked, sweaty, horny men molest the boy mercilessly, eventually causing the child to quiver in what you assume is his first orgasm ever. Shortly after that, the mouth that had been vigorously tongue-fucking the child's backdoor withdraws and the short slim cock of a twenty-something hispanic guy replaces it, shoved in one quick motion to the hilt and taking the boy's cherry. The boy reacts to the intrusion with obvious protest but the cock in his mouth and the various mouths and hands molesting him soon have him bucking back against his first true lover. You smile as adult cocks begin to erupt, their pent up spunk rapidly covering the boy from head to toe. The hispanic guy soon withdraws, a long string of cum attaching him to the boy like an umbilical cord before a forty-something white guy with a slightly larger dick replaces him. 

Though the CBF's are obviously cumming, they seem to have no interest in stopping the assault. Cocks remain hard. Cum continues to flow. The boy goes through another dry climax while the man behind him pounds him with amazing energy. His cock is replaced by another, again slightly bigger, and you begin to suspect that they are loosening the boy up slowly with larger and larger cocks. One huge black guy, his cock easily ten inches, looks to be the largest and you wonder when he will finally get a turn to fuck the boy. 

Speaking of the boy, the scientists would probably be interested to know that he is rapidly becoming complacent in, and indeed actively aiding, his own molestation. Perhaps the drug they gave to the CBF's is now affecting the kid? His hands seek out cocks for him to wank. His mouth latches onto dribbling poles in front of his face. He seems to really be enjoying getting his ass pounded because he thrusts himself backwards in time with the man fucking him. Soon, the mass of bodies shifts and you get a clear and unimpeded view of the kid. He's bouncing energetically on a thick tool, his head turned so he can make-out with the man fucking him. His legs are wide apart and one man is busy bobbing up and down on his little prick while a third, kneeling on the ground, uses his tongue to assault the boy's hanging balls and taint. The boy breaks the kiss, grabbing the man blowing him and making an unmistakable orgasm face. You don't read lips but the words spilling out of his mouth look like "Yes! Oh Yes! More! More!" 

You find yourself a while later sliding into the hallway with the eagerness of a child at Christmas. What other presents await! Striding to the door marked "Experiment 4," you confidently enter the room and discover that it is a well decorated office filled with antiques, old books, and half a dozen hi-definition monitors surrounding a large lacquered wooden desk. The desk is tidy, with only a small stack of papers sitting in one corner. 

You take a few minutes to review the paperwork before sitting back in the chair in shock. Apparently, Experiment 4 was an attempt by the laboratory to genetically engineer boys so that their bodies produced actual, not metaphorical, milk (instead of semen), fudge (instead of feces) and lemonade (instead of urine). Seems like they were successful, too, before it was discovered that the milk, fudge, and lemonade produced by boys was highly toxic to adults and highly addictive to teen and pre-teen boys. The three brothers experimented on (Lyle, Devon, Paulie - Ages 15, 12, and 8 respectively) somehow became ravenous for the byproducts and now live only to extract the substances from each other. In another unforeseen event, the nutritional value of the milk, fudge, and lemonade is astronomical and their bodies actually produce, at an alarming rate, more byproduct than they consume. If the report is correct, the boys can live off of each other's milk, fudge, and lemonade indefinitely while producing several extra tons of the stuff every month. Large bold letters on the bottom of one sheet read "Experiment 4 Cancelled Until Further Notice." 

Another sheet informs you that the boys are living in a large isolated room while the lab looks to reverse the genetic modifications. Every three days, the boys are restrained while the room is cleaned and the excess byproducts removed. This is necessary, it appears, because the rate at which the byproducts are produced would fill the room entirely if left unchecked for a week. This office, the report says, was set aside to monitor the boys. The red switch on the side of the desk shows a live feed. 

You flip the switch. 

The monitors light up to one of the most shocking things you have ever seen. The room, which is bare but for a large king size bed, is filled nearly two feet high with a gooey brown substance that covers the walls, the bed and the three naked boys tangled together on the mattress. The boys, floating on an island in the middle of a brown sea, are absolutely filthy. Their bodies, from head to toe, are caked in brown goo. They are obviously brothers, with fifteen year old Lyle and eight year old Paulie engaged in a passionate sixty-nine while twelve year old Devon, aiming his little willy at the two lovers, pisses out a strong stream of what you can only assume is lemonade. It washes the two boy's bodies a bit, exposing soft white skin, before the older and younger roll to the side and become filthy once more. With Paulie now on top, one camera provides an up-close shot of his small brown ass. As you watch in fascination, his little shitter begins to expand and a thick log of fudge erupts outward. No sooner does the sweet substance find daylight before Devon grasps a chunk of it, stuffing the substance into his mouth and chewing happily. More plops on the bed (which explains why the bed is also covered in the brown substance) but it is ignored by the three boys. Instead, Devon slides up between his younger brother's cheeks and begins to lick the still expanded hole with an eager probing tongue. Paulie and Lyle begin to shudder, then, and they both pull off the respective cock they were sucking. Other cameras show blasts of white milk firing from their cocks and into the others face before both boys latch onto their brother's ejaculating member and drinking in the liquid. 

All three boys roll together, then, and positions change. Suddenly, the three-way looks very different. Lyle is standing upon the bed, his feet wide. Paulie, on his knees, shoves his face in his older brothers ass cheeks and a camera shows him busily eating out the oldest boy's shitter as a thick brown fudge log distends the teen's asshole. Devon, on the other hand, is busy lapping at the steam of lemonade Lyle is happily pissing out of his cock and onto Devons eager face. The younger two, both kneeling, are masturbating furiously as they eat and drink their eldest brother's offerings. When Lyle finishes, though, he drops back the the bed and the younger two scoot closer as the oldest engulfs both of their cocks just as milk begins to erupt from them. Over the next few minutes, you witness Paulie get fucked by Lyle while being sucked by Devon. You witness all three boys duel with their cocks as lemonade drenches each of them. You stare at the camera as Paulie uses his two fingers to pry thick brown fudge from Devon's asshole while Lyle masturbates furiously onto Devon's face. The three boys even share a thick brown log that came from Paulie, their tongues intertwining as the slather the brown brick. 

Eventually, you flip the switch and stare blankly at the dead monitors. Part of you wishes you had never watched that spectacle. The other part of you wishes you knew what room they were in so you could join them. 

It takes a long while before you find the strength to get up and leave the room. The hallway, as usual, is empty as you slowly approach the door leading to "Experiment 52." Opening the door, you enter and brace for the next astonishing sight. 

The room is a well lit laboratory filled with unknowable scientific equipment. Beakers and vials and refrigeration units clutter the space but it appears there is little else of interest in the area. Then you see him. A boy, maybe twelve years old, is hooked up to a strange machine tucked away in the corner. His skin is milk white but marred by large black spots. Like a cow, you realize as you approach. Small horns have grown out of his head and his body appears covered in a fine wispy fur. Behind him, a long cow-like tail swishes back and forth. The boy's arms and legs are spread and disappear into metallic instruments that hide them from view. The boy's torso and head, however, offer plenty to interest you. His huge balls hang low below his body and a half-hard cock that is easily six inches sways back and forth as the boy shifts around. His nipples, you realize with a start, are stiff, pencil thin, and three to four inches long. The boy has a small pet collar around his throat and a tag that reads "Bessy." Suddenly, the boy seems to snap out of his daze and he looks you square in the face. "Hey! Never seen you before." 

"Um, Who are you?" You ask, realizing too late that your first words seem rather rude. 

The boy seems to take no notice as he respond's "My name's Jimmy but the science guys changed it to Bessy a while ago as a joke. So I guess that's my name's Bessy." 

"Why do you look like a..." You can't finish the sentence. 

"Cow?" The boy grins sheepishly (or cowishly perhaps?) "Well, I don't remember much past a few weeks ago, just my name and that I'm twelve, but the science guy's said they erased most of my past life-memories. They also told me they were working off data from something called "Experiment 4," whatever that is, in order to see if they can make a boy produce titty milk. You know, like a real cow? So here I am. Do you think you might... um... help me out?" 

"Help you out?" 

The boy grins. "Well, I heard someone say that just about everyone was taking today off and I haven't seen anyone for hours. My nipples are itching for a milking and I can't stand it. Can you grab them and... you know... milk me?" 

You strip out of your clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on a counter before you reach out tentatively and take hold of his boy-udders. Bessy moans appreciatively, closing his eyes and licking his lips in obvious delight. You begin to stroke them softly as a small trickle of milk begins to leak out of the hardening teats. Faster and faster you stroke the teats as the preteen begins to groan loudly. "Pinch them!" he grunts suddenly and you comply, tugging them as you think a farmer is supposed to tug a cow's udder. "AHHH! YEAHH!! OH!!!" Bessy roars in appreciation as more and more milk flows freely over your hands. You twist and pull, stroke and flick as the boy urges you on. Gathering your courage, you thrust you head forward and slide his right tit into your mouth, sucking it vigorously while both hands work his other nipple. A strangled gurgle erupts from his throat. "AH! TS HAPPENING! GET READY! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!!!!" Like a flash flood, both nipples erupt in a torrent of sweet boy milk as Bessy's body shakes in some sort of nipple-udder orgasm. Your hands and body are drenched by the powerful milk-ejaculation and your mouth releases his spasming tit as you swallow the delicious liquid. Soon, though, the river begins to dry. "Oh! Wow! That was great! Thanks a lot!" 

Grinning, you reach down and begin to glide your hands over his member, eliciting a slight moan from the boy's lips. "Oh! Um... Yeah! I hadn't thought of that! Um... The science guys don't ever do that! Ah!" His cock, a throbbing ten inches, requires two hands as you begin to masturbate the squirming lad. He moans and groans, your rapid rhythm bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Pearls of a very different kind of milk bead at the tip of his fat mushroom head and that added slickness create a soft "Slop Slop Slop" sound in the room. As Bessy begins to tense in the precursor to an orgasm, you release his throbbing tool and smile at the crestfallen look on his face. 

Falling to your knees, you begin to blow on Bessy's horny pole. "I guess... Ahhhh!!! I guess that's another way to get milk, huh? Ohhh!!!!" The kid shuts up when you slip the first three inches of his flesh into your mouth, your tongue working his piss-slit with intense aggression. Soon, you are holding the stiff cock in both hands while you lick it like a popsicle, eliciting a sharp "OH!" from him every time your rough tongue attacks his sensitive head. Thinking about it, you release the cock with your right hand and begin massaging his massive balls, earning an appreciative sigh. Before the boy cums, though, you stand up and wink at him. Clearly hot and bothered, the boy lets out a low moan. 

Slipping underneath Bessy, you find yourself behind him with plenty of room between you and the wall. With the way his legs are spread, his butt cheeks are parted just enough for you to see his cute pink asshole. It's bright color is such a contrast to his white and black mottled fur, you can't help but lick your lips. Grabbing the cheeks, you part them and move forward. "What are you doing back there?" Bessy asks. "Why are you touching my butt? Can't you come up here and... AH!!! OH SHITT!!! OH!!! AHH!! WHAT!! FUCKKK!!!" Your tongue plunders his boypussy, sawing at the fleshy ring and jackhammering deeper. He tastes of peppermint and cabbage - a unique and delicious flavor. The boy is bucking wildly, this clearly being his first rim-job, when a sudden deep moan of satisfaction erupts from the boy's throat. His asshole begins to squeeze your tongue and you pull back, not wanting the fun to end. "NOO!!!! KEEP GOING!!!!" he pleads while you gently tug at your own throbbing pole. 

Deciding that your time has come, you stand up behind Bessy while slowly spreading his ass cheeks. "Hey? What are you doing?" You ignore the kid, wetting two of your fingers in your mouth before plunging them deep into the boyslut's cunt. "AH! HEY! OH! TAKE THEM OUT! STOP!" Withdrawing your fingers, you place the tip of your own member at his entrance and shove forward, sliding to the hilt. Expecting the boy to complain, you are surprised when a satisfied moan erupts from his lips and he begins to grunt as you fuck him. Faster and faster you thrust into him, riding the boy and marveling at the softness of his fury hide. It feels wonderful and soon, your orgasm bubbling up, you growl and fuck him as fast as possible. Blast after blast of your cock-snot flows into him as your moan of satisfaction fills the air. It takes a moment of you lying against his back before you summon the strength to withdraw. The boy is panting hard, his own member vibrating visibly on the cusp of climax. Taking pity on the kid, you slip back under him and turn. 

All business, you suck the boy's hard member into your mouth and begin to assault his sensitive cock head while your left hand jerks the long member and your right hand finds his asshole, two fingers invading and hunting for his prostate. "AHH!!! OH!!!!" he squeals as you pound him from both sides. Over and over again, your fingers jackhammer his asshole while your mouth and free hand attack his tool. His panting and groaning takes on an urgent sound soon, though, and you know what to do. Standing up quickly, your right hand wraps around his slick pole and jerk's him with the utmost urgency while your left hand begins to assault his right nipple and your mouth latches onto to left. 

"HOLYFUCKINGSHITOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!" he screams at the pleasure, convulsing as your mouth fills with milk. A loud keen fills the room as you work the boy over, sending him to the highest climax he's ever experienced. His nipples erupt in hot milk just as his cock begins to spasm, blast after blast hitting your exposed body and covering your from head to toe. Its a good thing you're naked or your clothes would be totally ruined! The climax lasts for a long time but the boy's body eventually calms. When you look up to speak to Bessy, you discover his head is lulling forward and he is unconscious. That boygasm must have taken a hell of a lot out of him! Rinsing off in the safety shower across the room, you dress before entering the hallway. 

With one last look, you leave the hallway and enter the storage room. You grin, thinking you'd like a memento of todays events. Grabbing the stack of magazines, you slide them into your backpack and slip out the emergency exit.


End file.
